The present invention related to a socket holder and, more particularly, to a socket holder that provides an axial force on a bolt while the bolt is tightened with a socket.
Referring to FIGS. 1 through 3, a conventional socket extension 100 may include a socket retention end 102 and a ratchet fitting end 104. A socket 106 may fit onto the socket retention end 102 and may be held in place with a spring-loaded ball 108 that fits into an indentation 110 of the socket 106. The socket 106, especially if the socket 106 is a deep well socket, may permit a bolt 112 to fit entirely within the socket 106, as shown in FIG. 3. This may make it difficult to start the bolt 112 onto a nut or threaded hole. Furthermore, this may cause the bolt to sag, resulting in misalignment of the bolt 112 on the nut. Finally, the conventional design does not allow a user to place axial pressure on the bolt, especially when the bolt is shorter than the interior of the socket.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved socket holder that may overcome many of the deficiencies of the conventional socket holders and socket extensions.